warfarecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/WarfareCraft NOW HIRING DEVS, PROGRAMMERS, AND GAME DESIGNERS!
Hey guys! Recently me and a couple friends decided to create a new series of Minecraft servers called "WarfareCraft". We intend to make WarfareCraft a unique, an unprecedented experience for all of you Minecraft fans out there. WarfareCraft will be a simulation MMORPG game which will give its players the opportunity to go back into history and re-live wars such as The American Civil War, Greco-Roman Wars, The Napoleonic Wars, etc. However, to make this a reality, we're going to need a little help! Here is what we need: AVAILABLE JOBS: *'5 Game Developers' - (These are the people that will go onto the server and place schematics, and/or build specific things. This is one of the hardest jobs, but also one of the most esteemed and top notch ones. People who have these jobs will be in-game administrators and may potentially have special roles in the game!) (4 still available, one taken by Squirto19) *'3 Game Designers' - (These are the people who will create schematic buildings/weapons/etc. outside of the server either on their own servers or on single-player mode, save them, and propose their usage on our server to the Game Staff Council. This is one of the most creative and artistic jobs. You need to have a pretty big imagination to be able to do this!) *'1 Plugin Expert' - (Someone who knows everything there is to know about Minecraft plugins and how to implement them into the server.) *'1 Mod Expert' - (Someone who knows everything there is to know about Minecraft mods and how to implement them into the server.) *'1 Youtuber' - (This person will be in charge of our official Youtube Channel, as well as promotion of our game on Youtube.) - (Taken by William Seasteel) ' *'1 Facebooker - (This person will be in charge of our official Facebook page, as well as promotion of our game on Facebook.) *'3 individual promoters' - (These people will be in charge of going out and seeking donations to help raise funds for this new game by whatever tactics necessary.) *'1 Wiki Coding Expert' - (This person will be in charge of making sure our Wiki looks bette than any other visually.) - (Taken by Albert Spark) *'1 Wiki Diplomacy Expert' - (This person will be in charge of helping keep us on good terms with all other wikis, particularly Community Central, and helping eventually convince Community Central to promote our Wiki.) *'1 Forum's Expert' - (This person will be in charge of creating WarfareCraft's official Forum's website.) *'1 Website Designer' - (This person will be in charge of creating our official Game's Website.) *'1 Financial Expert' - (This person will be in charge of indirectly managing all of our funds and helping manage what needs funding, and what doesn't.) *'1 Soundtrack developer' - (This person will be in charge of coming up with the custom soundtrack that we intend to implement into WarfareCraft servers.) Feel free to submit an application in the comment threads below of your current qualifications, and of what you would like to do, and why you have chosen to pick said task! For more information on WarfareCraft, please visit our mainpage! Paradox Overlord (talk) 04:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts